Lost Digi-Destined
by Julie-Su Echidna
Summary: This is about all them lost Digi-destined children. You know the ones that you never see on the show but are still there. They exist and this is a story about them


This story is about a new Digidestined named Celestia. Well in the story she meets that hunk of a digidestined Matt Ishida and Sora just so happened to die. FWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
"I was walking down the street, all quiet ya know. All of a sudden I walked into a beam of light and POOF I was here. Wherever this place is." Celestia said to this strange creature flying before her.  
"This is the Digital world. I'm Orionmon. I'll be your Digi-partner." The creature now to be known as Orionmon told her.   
"So what your saying is that I'm a Digi-Destined. Wow!! This is so way cool." Celestia exclaimed as Orionmon nodded at her. "Well then I was probobly called here for a reason. Right. I mean I heard all about the Digital World from my mom."  
"Yup. You didn't arrive w/ the other digidestined like you were suppose to. But we need you now more than ever. Destinmon is here. She is the bringer of Doomsday and we have to stop her." Celestia gasped.   
" We must hurry then." She finally said.  
She grabbed Orionmon by the wings and started running off. The two ran for a while until they ran into Devimon.   
" The Apocalypse has started the dead will come and roam the world. Orionmon are you ready. Let's fight." Celestia yelled to her.  
" That rookie digimon couldn't possibly beat me." Devimon laughed.  
" OH YEAH! SPACE DUST!" Devimon laughed as he sent the attack right back to the brave digimon.  
"ORIONMON!" Celestia screamed as her digimon fell and the attack continued to careen towards her. She screamed again and awaited the attack that never came. As she looked up she saw the green shirt and jeans.  
" Metal Garurumon attack." The strange voice said{.  
  
A/N: Ok we all know who it is}  
  
Celestia looked up just in time to see Devimon dissipate into thin air. The boy turned around and picked up Celestia.  
" My name is Matt. Are you ok?" He said sweetly. Celestia just collapsed into his arms. Matt sat down under a tree and fell asleep. It was kinda late at night and they all needed sleep.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When they all woke up it was already 9 o'clock and the sun was shinning prettily.   
" Where am I?" Celestia said as she woke up to see herself in Matt's arms. Matt smiled sweetly to the new girl and began.  
" I am Matt Ishida. You are in the Digital World. This is your Digimon Orionmon; we are all your friends. What is your name?"  
"Celestia. I know I am in the digital world. I was brought here to help stop Destinmon and save the digital world." She told him as she stared into those warm eyes. "I am 18 years old. Orionmon told me that I wasn't brought here w/ the rest of the digi-destined. What does that mean?" She questioned him. As she waited for his answer she couldn't help looking at the hunk standing before her.  
"Well. Most of the digi-destined came here about 7 years ago. We were here to fight Devimon. But that fight turned into a fight against Miyotismon and from there a whole list of others. We have to hurry and stop Destinmon for the bringer of the apocalypse has already started the process."  
" Well then Matt we will have to hurry up and get a move on if we wanna stop her!" Celestia called to him as she started running.   
" WAIT!" Gabumon, Matt, and Orionmon called to her. " We can't rush into this sorta thing."  
" And why not." She stopped.  
" Because you are inexperienced and we don't even know were she is." Matt told her calmly. " I don't want you to get hurt.." Just like Sora, he thought. " We need to think this thing through."  
" You don't want me to get hurt?" Celestia beamed.  
" Of course not. You're a great person. Besides I have a strong feeling about you." Matt told her as he glanced over to look into her eyes. " You remind me a lot of my Sora."  
" Who's Sora?" Celestia said. Great this hunk of a guy is already taken.  
" Sit down. It's a long story. Well it happened about a year ago. It was one of the toughest battles of our life. We were all going up against one of the toughest villains of the digital world, Sinistmon. He kept delivering one strong attack after another. BLAM! POW! Even w/ the digimon in their toughest forms it still wasn't enough. I turn my back for a second and Garudamon was down. Much like you were w/ Devimon. The attack didn't stop and kept going for Sora. {*A/N SHAME! pities. I ALWAYS liked Sora. *} I tried to get there but I didn't arrive in time. I remember her last word to me before she died in my arms. 'Matt' she said 'I will always love you but don't hold on to me forever. I was not good enough for you' {*A/N Brittany: BARBARA *} Then she died, right there. I blame myself for not watching her like I should of. It still haunts me and I promise no to make the same mistake w/ you."  
" Matt are saying that you like, like me... " She said in disbelief.  
" Ever since I saw you in our school that one day. Your laugh. It was so beautiful."  
" I never knew you went to Crossroads High, Matt"   
" I couldn't talk to you. I still wasn't quite over Sora but you just drew me so close I don't know what it is." Matt told her. But their conversation was soon interrupted by a few all too familiar voices.  
" Hey Matt." T.K., Tai, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Ken called out. Matt rolled his eyes and whispered something to Celestia.  
" These are my friends Tai and his sister Kari, Mimi, Yolei and her boyfriend Ken, and my brother T.K."  
"Hi." They all said I unison.  
" Matt where were you. We were looking all over for you. Is this your new GIIIIIIIIIIIRLFRIEND? Hehehehehe. We were seriously worried."  
"Shut up Tai. T.K. How are you w/ getting in contact w/ Izzy?"  
" We have some bad news. Izzy says that him and the others can't get through to help AND we can't get back to the real world. It's as if the portal just sealed."  
" Damn. Ken what did Geni say?" Matt continued.  
" Geni says that there is some kinda prophecy about this in one of his history books. ' As the dead start to rise and the sky turns a steely gray the chosen one will come through a hole in the sky and none shall leave or come until the Apocalypse is stopped. Armed w/ her love and a faithful digimon the sky will turn back to orange and the world is saved. But if she fails and true love does not shine through then all worlds are doomed.'"   
" Does this mean that..." Matt turned around to look at Celestia.  
" That I am the chosen one. "Celestia said meekly.  
" We can't be sure of anything for sure. These Digi-Prophecy's are always hard to understand. For all we know one of us could be the chosen one. All we know for sure is that we have to stop this Destinmon or every world will be destroyed. Plus the sky hasn't turned a gray yet." Kari said.  
" That's a relief Kari" Tai said but as he finished the sky turned a deadly looking gray. " I spoke to soon -_- I always do that."  
Celestia stood up. " We can't wait here for the world to come to an end. We have to do something. Whether you guys are w/ me or not it doesn't matter. I'll do it by myself. I need to find the chosen one. Even if it kills me I don't wanna end up the same way as my mother ok."   
" What happened w/ your mother?" Kari asked but it was too late, Celestia had already started running away and Orionmon was close behind her.  
"Celestia wait!" Orionmon called to her. "They want to help. You know that right. Tai, Kari, Ken, Yolei, T.K., and even Matt. They all want to help just as much as you do but we can't rush into things like this."   
" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'm not like the others. I have no crest and tag, no digi- armor, no anything. I feel like an outcast." At that very moment Matt stepped out from behind a tree.  
" We need you. We can't do this w/o you even if you aren't the chosen one. Who cares? We still need you. No matter what, Ok?" He told her, trying to boast her confidence.  
" Ok." She hugged him. " You are so nice. Do you know that?" Matt lent down to kiss her but was soon interrupted.  
"Hey Matt. Let's go kick some digital but." Tai called to his friend.  
STUPID TAI. Matt thought to himself. " Ok. How bout it Celestia?"   
"Why not. Let's go." Celestia called to them as she broke out into a run. "HURRY UP SLOWMO'S"   
" CELESTIA! COME ON!!! Wait up, we need to know where to look." Ken said.  
" I know where to look. Just follow the trail of death and destruction." Yolei said.  
" Then let's go!" Celestia said happily.  



End file.
